


Give a Little Whistle.

by ChelseaStark_x



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 2012 avengers, Avengers reader, Endgame never happened, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Reader-Insert, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark is a cockblock, but we love him, everyone lives at the tower and is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaStark_x/pseuds/ChelseaStark_x
Summary: Requested - anon ~ Hi! Can I please get a nat x reader fic where they get together and it’s fluffy. Do whatever you what with that. Can I have the prompts ‘Butterfly Bush’ and ‘anaconda.’ Oh and please include Tony in it!!Butterfly Bush -  “You can literally scale buildings and fly airplanes and shoot things with deadly accuracy but, somehow you can’t whistle?”Anaconda - “I did not see that coming”





	Give a Little Whistle.

Being an Avenger was weird. Some days you were fighting with HYDRA, some days you were fighting aliens and some days you were laying on the sofa with Natasha Romanoff playing Mario Kart. 

You were the newest addition to the team but had known Natasha for a while because you’d worked together for S.H.I.E.L.D. You knew a lot about her, she was still guarded around you but you probably knew more about her than most people did. 

Sometime along the way you’d fallen for her. It was stupid, you had known it was stupid from the moment you began to feel those romantic feelings for her. Natasha Romanoff was not the dating type, she kept to herself and made sure that nothing could be used against her. You felt bad for her when you thought about it for too long, it sounded like a lonely existence.

You weren’t like that. You made friends with everyone you met and still managed to be a bad ass assassin. You wanted Natasha to return your feelings but knew the chances of that were slim to none.

“Seriously! You have got to be kidding me! You’re cheating!” You accused, throwing the controller down as you lost yet another race to her. She was watching you with a smug smirk, her eyes a little softer than they were when she was with anyone else. 

The truth is, she didn’t feel the need to have her guard up around you, well she still kept all the cards close to her chest, but loosened up the most around you. Something about you spoke to her and she hated it, yet she never tried to shut you out. 

“I’m not cheating, Y/N,” she told you with an eye roll, “I’m just better at this than you.” 

“But, you,  _ ugh!  _ Is there anything you can’t do?” You asked, not expecting an answer of course. Natasha was secretive and she let out information carefully, you only knew what you knew about her because she wanted you to know.

“I can’t whistle.” She told you causing your eyes to widen and your head to snap round to face her. 

“What!?” You exclaimed causing her to laugh and roll her eyes again.

“I can’t whistle.” Natasha repeated slowly.

“I’m sorry, you can literally scale buildings and fly airplanes and shoot things with deadly accuracy but, somehow you can’t whistle?” You stared at her like she had grown another head before laughing loudly, if Natasha rolled her eyes any more they’d literally get stuck. 

“Yeah, yeah, shut up.” She groaned, throwing a pillow at your head with that deadly accuracy you’d mentioned, “you know I could kill you right now.”

“Oh I’m sure of it. In fact I’m sure you’ve got 56 different ways you could kill me on your mind at all times.” You told her, laughter still prominent as you did.

“84, but close.” She corrected.

You grinned at her as you sat back down next to her, one of her arms thrown out behind you. You took a chance and cuddled close to her, it wasn’t rare for you to be affectionate with her but still you felt like you were risking a lot every time you did.

Natasha smiled down at you, a hand coming up to run through your hair.

“You know what else I can’t do?” She asked causing your eyes to widen, someone was in a sharing mood today. You hummed at her to let her know she could continue.

“I can’t admit my feelings because I’m scared. I’m not meant to be scared, Y/N.” You lifted your head off of her shoulder and looked at her sadly. 

“You don’t have to be scared around me.” You told her, voice barely above a whisper.

She didn’t say anything, just looked at you for the longest time before leaning in slowly. Your eyes widened a small bit but you leaned in and met her lips, letting her take the lead as she kissed you shyly. Never in a million years would you have thought Natasha would feel the same way you did.

“I did not see that coming.” You both pulled away, you grabbing a pillow and throwing it in the direction of the voice. Tony Stark and his  _ perfect  _ time, honestly you didn’t see the man for days, locked down in his lab but the second you and Natasha were  _ finally  _ getting somewhere he showed his face.

“Alright, alright, I’m going. Just came for the coffee, unless I can stay for the show.” Natasha gave him one of her looks that would have normal people wetting their pants but Tony just laughed and shuffled into the kitchen.

“So,” Natasha prompted, drawing your attention back to her. You grinned and leaned in to kiss her again, this time taking the lead and kissing her hungrily. You’d waited so long for this moment. You groaned against her lips before pulling back for air.

“Natasha Romanoff, have you gone soft for little ol’ me?” You laughed when she smacked you over the head, “Seriously though, will you be my girlfriend, Nat?” Her response was to kiss you, mumbling a yes against your lips as she did. 


End file.
